A sweet end
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Fiction escrita para o Projeto Never Friends da seção H/H do fórum seis vassouras. Itens Parede e Lingerie cor de rosa.


**Título:** A sweet end

**Autora:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**Sinopse:** Fiction escrita para o Projeto Never Friends do fórum seis vassouras. Temas: lingerie cor de rosa e parede.

**Disclaimer:** Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Isso significa que eu não ganho nada, além de diversão.

**Classificação:** M ou NC-17, como quiserem

**Aviso:** PWP, Pumpkin pie. Sentiu o drama? Não curte? Alt + F4 e não digam que eu não avisei. Gosta? Aproveite, amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!!! ^__^

**Beta-reader:** Girl of Avalon (Gaby)

**Capista:** Dark K. (capa ainda não está pronta)

--xx--

**N/A:** bem, há alguns meses eu tenho encarado a possibilidade de deixar o fandom. Para ser sincera, foram três coisas que me fizeram ficar: em primeiro lugar, minha grande amiga, Gaby, que pediu que eu não fosse, e depois que eu já havia sido convencida por ela, os Projetos Sectumsempra de Amor não dói (segunda edição, à caminho da terceira, se Merlin permitir) e o Never Friends, para o qual essa fic está sendo escrita, garantiram que eu ficasse. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que precisa de estímulos, e os já citados foram os principais (se eu tivesse feedback dos leitores, seria mais uma motivação [puppy eyes]).  
Minha motivação para escrever essa fic, é mostrar que o ship pode combinar com PWP, com qualquer número de spoilers, inclusive pós-DH, AU, RA e com um monte de outras coisas (e me divertir horrores escrevendo PWP, mas isso não vem ao caso... sahuashuashusah)

Espero que aproveitem MUITO, essa fic que foi escrita com todo o meu amor. E ela é dedicada a todos os que gostam do ship, mas com um amorzinho especial ao Lucas Cefeu e à Fla Cane(agora Doomsday), que adoram incentivar a todos a colocarem tortas de abóbora fresquinhas no forno.  
AMO QUEM LÊ, MAIS AINDA QUEM COMENTA!!! Beijosmeliga.

----xx----

Harry a observou com avidez e sentiu o coração se descontrolar, como acontecia toda vez em que a encontrava. Sentiu a boca secar, mas fingiu que estava tudo bem. Ajeitou a aliança na mão esquerda, juntando os papéis que ela lhe entregara, e saiu em seguida.

Hermione ofegou no momento em que ele fechou a porta e deixou-a sozinha em sua sala. Ele achava que ela era burra, ou que não prestava atenção? Só podia. Como se ela nunca tivesse percebido o desejo que ele deixava transparecer. Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou, abanando-se com uns relatórios, na tentativa de controlar o calor que sentia. Ajeitou o anel que reluzia dourado no anular esquerdo e se esforçou para se concentrar novamente no trabalho. Perda de tempo!

Ela tinha um plano, e não ligava para as conseqüências. Não se importava se aquilo arruinaria suas vidas. Hermione era uma pessoa que conseguia tudo o que queria, e quando queria. De um jeito ou de outro. _Ainda mais depois de um dia tão amargo_, considerou, obstinada.

Hermione observou o relógio. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para as oito horas. O andar estava vazio e escuro, exceto por uma luz acesa no fim do corredor. Ele ainda estava em sua sala. Hermione marchou, decidida, o barulho dos saltos altos abafado pelo carpete. Abriu a porta sem bater, e encontrou Harry encostado à parede com algumas folhas na mão. Ele tinha o hábito de ler andando, ou encostado àquela maldita parede.

"Hermione? O que..."

Antes que o rapaz terminasse de falar, ela fechou a porta com uma pancada desnecessária e, vencendo a distância que os separava em três passos, o encarou, com os olhos intensos, faiscando.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele murmurou, mas não parecia nem um pouco insatisfeito, apenas surpreso.

"Não sei. E não me importo..."

Pela primeira vez, a garota não queria saber o que estava fazendo, não se importava nem um pouco.

A compreensão iluminou os olhos verdes de Harry e, antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar, Hermione o empurrou contra a parede, segurando-o pelos ombros e beijando-lhe a boca com paixão. Em poucos segundos, os lábios antes paralisados pelo choque passaram a se mover em resposta, enquanto as mãos de Harry corriam pelas costas e pela cintura de Hermione, num toque cálido.

Ela despiu a blusa cor de vinho, e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao ver a lingerie de renda rosa claro. Num movimento rápido, ele tirou a camisa escura e inverteu as posições.

Hermione ofegou ao sentir o contato da parede fria com sua pele quente e cravou as unhas nas costas do amigo, que apertou suas coxas, erguendo-a. Ela, então, enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry, ocupando-se em mordiscar sua orelha e lamber o seu pescoço.

As mãos dele avançaram para a parte interna das coxas de Hermione, driblando o tecido leve de sua saia e percorrendo com suavidade a pele até a virilha. Ela ofegou ao sentir Harry tocar-lhe pela primeira vez e agarrou a nuca do rapaz, gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava. O calor queimava-os por dentro e por fora com a mesma intensidade. A ânsia de possuir falava mais alto que qualquer risco ou qualquer culpa.

Hermione sentiu os dedos do moreno entrarem em seu corpo, fazendo-a ofegar e cravar as unhas com mais força nas costas do rapaz, suas pernas apertando-se ainda mais em volta do corpo de Harry.

"Isso... ah, Deus..."

Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, enquanto Harry continuava as carícias, apertando de leve os seios dela com uma mão, à medida que a outra se ocupava em achar o ponto mais sensível da morena.

"Oh, Deus!"

Um gemido estrangulado escapou da garganta de Hermione, seus músculos se retesando, os olhos se apertando. Harry sorriu, repetindo o movimento, fazendo-a ofegar novamente. Hermione abriu os olhos, encarando-o. Prestes a explodir. Harry repetiu mais uma vez o movimento. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo o corpo contra a parede, e Harry continuou... de novo, de novo e de novo...

Hermione já não sabia mais onde estava ou quem era. Ninguém deveria ter o direito de sentir algo assim tão bom. Suas mãos apertaram os ombros do rapaz, para em seguida os soltarem, um suspiro longo e baixo escapando dos seus lábios. Harry a colocou novamente de pé, e os lábios se reencontraram com pressa.

Quando voltaram a se separar, Hermione se livrou da saia e o rapaz a contemplou por alguns segundos. As coxas grossas, a cintura, os seios cheios, os ombros ligeiramente mais largos que os quadris e a lingerie de renda cor de rosa, que Harry queria despir como nunca quisera nada em toda a sua vida.

Instintivamente, Harry deu uma olhadela ao seu redor. Não havia ninguém ali para ouvi-los, apenas as paredes. Percebeu, então, que derrubara os papéis que segurava quando Hermione entrou na sala. Mas não estava ligando. Harry estava conseguindo uma das coisas que mais desejava em todo o Universo, e as paredes seriam testemunhas de que ele aproveitaria o máximo possível.

"Harry...", ela sorriu, beijando-o na testa, no queixo e na orelha. Os olhos verdes faiscaram e ele sorriu de volta.

"Hermione...", ele beijou-lhe a boca, o nariz, os ombros. Contemplou-a com uma calma quase calculada, mirando mais uma vez os seios, os quadris e as coxas, e voltando a fixar olhar naqueles olhos castanhos. Perfeita em cada imperfeição.

Ela o olhou ainda vestido com um jeans escuro, o peito magro e muito branco exposto. Hermione espalmou as mãos no tórax dele, e inverteu novamente as posições, encostando-o na parede. Os dois se beijaram com calma e profundidade durante quase um minuto.

Com suavidade, Harry empurrou Hermione até que se deitasse no chão. Ao contrário de Ron, sempre afobado e desastrado, Harry possuía uma calma calculada, uma gentileza dominadora, um carinho incomparável. Preocupava-se em dar prazer, além de sentir. Isso o tornava quase irresistível. Hermione jamais se arrependeria daquilo. Jamais.

Deitada no chão, a moça observou Harry despir o jeans. A boxer cinza-chumbo, no entanto, permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Hermione abriu os braços, para em seguida fechá-los ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

"Eu preciso de você... Agora!", sussurrou no ouvido do amante, fazendo-o se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Se ela precisava tanto, Harry não a faria esperar mais. Hermione arregalou os olhos quando ele se levantou, mas tudo o que Harry fez foi apagar as luzes. Uma escuridão suave os envolveu, sendo quebrada apenas pela luminosidade fraca de uma luminária sobre a mesa do moreno.

Com um movimento ágil, o rapaz se livrou da cueca boxer e deitou-se novamente sobre Hermione, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça. Beijou sua boca, descendo para o pescoço. Ocupou algum tempo naquela região e depois desceu mais, desabotoando o sutiã com uma das mãos e passando a língua pelos seios da morena. Penetrou o corpo de Hermione com suavidade, num ritmo calmo e constante, acelerando aos poucos, enquanto ela também movimentava os quadris à medida que a excitação crescia.

Harry a encarou e ela fez o mesmo, o movimento de seus corpos em perfeita sincronia, harmonioso como jamais foram com os parceiros.

"Diz meu nome...", ele sussurrou, rouco, no ouvido de Hermione.

"Harry..."

Ele acelerou ainda mais, batendo o corpo da garota no chão frio. Não demorou muito para que Harry se sentisse a ponto de explodir.

"Oh, Harry... Harry... Mais...", Hermione murmurou, gemendo baixo, o que fez com que ele acelerasse de modo quase brutal, para em seguida se derramar dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela jogava a cabeça para trás, enlaçando-o com as pernas e libertando os braços da mão que ainda os segurava.

_Simplesmente perfeito,_ pensou ela, sentindo o seu corpo relaxar praticamente contra a sua vontade.

Nenhum dos dois soube precisar por quanto tempo ficaram deitados no chão daquela sala, apenas sentindo um ao outro, o calor dos corpos impedindo que sentissem o chão gelado, as respirações se normalizando pouco a pouco, os corações desacelerando.

Foi Hermione quem se levantou primeiro, lentamente, conseguindo divisar apenas os contornos de Harry na penumbra. Vestiu a saia, abotoou o sutiã rosa e finalmente acendeu as luzes. Harry levantou-se, observando-a atentamente enquanto ela vestia a blusa lentamente e calçava os sapatos. Quando Hermione o encarou novamente, ele abotoava a calça jeans e tinha a camisa aberta já cobrindo o corpo. Os dois sorriram.

Hermione se aproximou, tocando o rosto de Harry com delicadeza. As mãos do rapaz, antes ocupadas em fechar os botões da camisa, paralisaram. A garota o beijou com paixão.

"Eu tenho que ir, Harry... Ron está me esperando em casa", sussurrou, bem perto do rosto dele, depois o beijou novamente.

"Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Preciso cuidar daquela papelada", Harry apontou para os papéis que jaziam esquecidos no chão.

Hermione riu enquanto se afastava. Quando abriu a porta, ambos disseram "Até amanhã", em coro. Ela riu novamente, abaixando a cabeça, mas não se deteve. Atravessou o corredor sorrindo para si mesma, pegou a bolsa na sua sala e andou pelo Ministério como se atravessasse um campo florido.

Entrou no elevador, apertou o botão do Átrio, e se pôs a procurar alguma coisa na bolsa. A porta fechou com o estrondo costumeiro, mas antes que acabasse de fechar, alguma coisa fez com que ela parasse e se abrisse. Hermione pulou de susto. O semblante tenso de choque se desfez num sorriso maroto quando a garota entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

"De repente minha sala pareceu muito vazia..." disse Harry, entrando no elevador e empurrando-a contra a parede. Hermione sorriu, deixando a bolsa cair com um barulho alto, segundos antes de ter sua boca tomada pelo amigo num beijo exigente.

Um doce fim para uma doce noite.

---xxx---

**Nota de final**: Beijos para Gaby (GirlofAvalon) a beta mais linda e paciente do mundo, que ainda por cima, completou a cena do elevador. Lembrando que críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios!


End file.
